


Enslaved

by iiretro_princess



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cruelty, F/F, F/M, Human Trafficking, M/M, My First Fanfic, Nudity, Self Harm, Sexual Content, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiretro_princess/pseuds/iiretro_princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>N/A yet</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a fanfic. its not my headcannon its just a little something im experimenting with. this is a work in progress and its not for everyone. and im really sorry if you hate it but if you have positive suggestions or something you wanna talk about just send me a message on tumblr. 
> 
> http://amateurartistkaty.tumblr.com/

“wretched bitch!” I grumbled as i sat on the window sill by my bed and looked out at the bird perched delicately on the roof of my neighbors house. it was too dark to tell the color of the bird though, i could only guess. i closed my eyes tightly as angry tears slid down my cheeks, as if they had anywhere else to go... My wrists were burning, itching for a blade to be pulled across them. anytime i was alone in this room thats all i ever wanted to feel was a sharp sting and then sweet bliss. id done it so many times that it had more of a pain killer affect on me than it did when i had started.  
I held my legs close to my body and glared at the door. i knew mom was going to rip those doors open any second and demand that i apologize for what i just said. If she didn't have such great hearing i wouldn't be in as much trouble as i am. all i did in the first place was mention how much of a bitch she’s being lately. Guess i stepped over some boundaries there. I went over to the bookcase, which was the same height and width of my door, and i pushed it over in front of the doorway. “tsh, try getting through that one.” i grumbled as i walked over to the bed again. Surrounding myself in blankets i just smiled as i heard her loud, elephant like, stomping up the staircase. i pulled out my headphones from my pocket and stuck them in my ears. “Amarynth, you little whore!! open this fucking door right now” all i hear is her trying to slam into the door. luckily she couldn't move the bookcase from her side because it was pretty heavy. years of practice has helped me. well anyways, tonight was halloween but i was SO not in the mood for halloween music, so instead i chose to play ‘counting stars’ by OneRepublic to drown out my mom. i checked the time and it said it was only 8pm which meant i had time to kill before i have to head over to the cemetery to meet up with Elaine. My mom usually goes to bed at 10pm so i should be able to sneak out at 11 and make it there at least ten minutes before midnight.

Hours pass and its just after eleven pm. i hopped out of bed and quickly changed into my halloween costume. this year i was my favorite female from the webcomic Homestuck, Roxy Lalonde, careful to put on special gloves that went up to my elbows to hide my scars from my friends. i moved the bookcase as quietly as i could and opened the noisy door the quietest way i knew how to, pull up and pull slowly. i took one step into the hallway and heard a loud Squeeeeek. FUCK! my mom boobytrapped the hallway. i pulled out my phone and shined the light on the floor; yup, just what i expected… Squeaky toys were littered all over the floor. i heard her getting up and i bolted down the flight of steps as fast as i could and ran out of the back door.  
Getting a block away from the house always makes me feel better. from then on its just a stroll on the street. i pass the liquor store, the mini mart, the local cat lady’s home and the house that never seems to take down their christmas lights. the next couple of blocks feel like the only architect in the city just got lazy because frankly even the businesses look the same as the houses and apartments. its sad really. i mean Hummington isnt even that big of a village. we can barely be called a village because we’ve never hit more than 40 villagers. its funny though, our cemetery holds over 600 graves and its always growing…  
After finally making it to the cemetery i laughed as i saw my two best friends, Elaine and Harry, dressed up as Jane and Dirk from Homestuck,to correspond with my costume, standing underneath the willow tree waiting for me. once i made it over to them i smiled and greeted them with a hug “hey you guys. why’d you call me out here so late” i asked them  
“well havent you heard?” Harry said as if this was information i was supposed to already know from a text that said ‘meet us @ da willow tree’  
“um, no?”  
“well its only the most notorious fairy tale ever to be told by anyone here in hummington!” Elaine nudged me as she spoke.  
“you mean the old wives tale about this tree?”  
“Yeah! the one where if you stand underneath it and ask for your deepest imagination to come true that it’ll happen but only on halloween. i mean there are consequences though!” Harry was practically jumping with glee as he told the story.  
“well why dont one of you do it?” i asked  
“well, i uh, i have a math test tomorrow morning” Elaine said  
“and i umm.. i have too much to live for here, ya know with my future being so bright and all” Harry began “ and i just thought that you could use it since… your mom and stuff…”  
i sighed and leaned back on the tree.  
“yeah i know i just wish i could escape into the world of homestuck only, you know, with my headcanons and not have to look like this all the time” i pulled out my phone and flashed a picture of my daily outfit of baggy sweatshirt and torn up jeans. “i look like a homeless kid. but my mom wont ever let me get a job or clothes”  
“yeah, your moms a bitch” Harry said and we all bursted into laughter. wasn't that the truth. half the time i had to hide away from my home just to not get slapped or screamed at for something i hadn't even done.  
an eerie bit of lightning flashed through the sky and it started to downpour.  
“come on AmyRyn. lets do this next year, hopefully it won't be so rainy then. and we can plan ahead. i dont want you getting sick in this.” Elaine smiled. “you both can spend the night at my house!” Elaine was always like this, she was about shoulder length high on me and yet with her southern accent and slender body she could make anyone feel at home and welcome when she’s around. not to mention that he hospitality was enormous and well known in hummington. 

that night consisted of watching rom coms braiding hair, talking about homestuck and eating cereal till we crashed. my dreams were empty for once, no screaming mother and no disappointed father. it felt nice. but nice things never last because as soon as i really felt at peace i was woken up by a frantic Elaine pushing me, waving a piece of paper in her hands and repeating “its gone its gone!”  
groggily i answered her, “what is?”  
“The TREE!” she said and started to sob grossly “now we won't be able to do anything next year. it won't be there!”  
“what are you talking about? how is the tree gone?”  
“well remember the big storm last night? it was a freak storm! the tree was hit by several lightning strikes and it was completely gone in the morning. im sorry you didnt get to make your wish.” she frowned  
“its okay. im used to stuff like this happening. but thats really weird i mean it said no where in the news that a storm that big was coming and it started right after I-” my mouth dropped open.  
“after you what?” she asked and started smacking my leg with the paper in her hands “after you what!!!??”  
“after i wished to be taken away to the world of homestuck.”  
“so… do you think it’ll happen? i mean thats a sign of something isn't it?”  
“thunderstorms aren't always a good sign though” i hugged my knees and looked over at the sleeping Harry and lightly slapped his arm repeatedly till he woke up.  
“what! what!!” he yelled as he took out his retainer.  
“AmyRyn might die!” Elaine shouted.  
“jesus fuck Elaine! could you be anymore rude right now!?” i shoved her shoulder and glared at her.  
“what… its the truth isnt it?”  
“no! she’s just saying that because the tree that we stood under last night, you know that willow tree, its now gone. and she thinks its because of the wish i made and shes all worried that i might be killed…” i sighed and looked up and down for a second and finally said “that wasn't part of the story was it?  
“no, but it is said that the other girl who stood under the tree disappeared and we all know that once you live here the only way out is death or sudden wealth.” Harry explained.  
I gave a long sigh and i stood up. “come on, you guys are gonna be late for school and i have to try and find a way to spend my day and NOT run into my mom.” i held out my hand to my two friends. what if i never did get to see them again. i mean they probably wouldn't mind all too much. to Elaine i was nothing more than a test subject for her weird ideas, she could get by without me though, she is the head of the cheerleading squad after all. and as for Harry. well, he was just a pretty nerd who liked to add fact to our group of fiction. the only real thing that tied us together was our love for homestuck and anime but they could easily find someone better if something did happen.  
what am i doing?? as if i'm actually going to be leaving them! this superstitious stuff will soon be behind us, i just have to survive the next week without anything weird happening. i smiled at both of my friends and walked them to school, they were 10 minutes early which is normal for both of them. “have fun” i waved them off like a mother would and Elaine turned and hugged me “i hope nothing happens to you” she whispered and let go as she turned and started to walk towards the school doors. Fucking shit. why was i getting so emotional all of a sudden? nothings going to happen! i stretched and started to walk towards the park. this was more sun then i was used to, and i was determined to get out of it before i got too used to it. 

i found myself wandering the local park for a while and hanging out on the swingset when officer Rogers came over by me. he sat on the swing next to me and the 35 year old officer with the rough 5 o’clock shadow began to talk “Amy, you know your mom worries. where were you last night?” i rolled my eyes, worried about me my ass. more like worried about who im telling about our fight. “did she also tell you why i skipped out? because i think thats more of something to talk about.” i had to laugh at that one, as if my mom would tell anyone about our ‘little fights’ that she always ended up making physical.  
“well no, she never tells me. but you know there was a freak storm last night right? we were just worried you might have been caught up in that.”  
“well relax. because i was with Elaine at her house last night. the storm hit after i got there.” i gestured down to the clothes i was wearing, which actually belonged to Elaine’s sister but at the moment i didn't really care. come to think of it, where did i leave my clothes again? must be in Elaines hamper from when i got into her bathroom and changed right away. my homestuck outfit was soaked.  
“oh.. well okay then. stop at home when you’re ready young lady,” he said and started to walk away. he turned and said “ and your mom does worry sometimes” he then got in his car and left me to swing by myself.  
“yeah. ‘sometimes’” i mockingly whispered

it wasn't long before i got bored and decided to head off to do other things. i ducked into the shade of the buildings as fast as i could as i dodged the sun and made my way across our little village. i ran my fingers along the buildings as i neared the cemetery and was forced to walk reluctantly into the sunlight, it was a nice warm feeling but it got kind of annoying after a while. the place where the tree had been was now a giant hole in the middle of the cemetery. people were taking pictures and some people were planning on climbing into the hole and excavating any bodies that might have been tangled in the roots and others were just asking stupid questions like “how could this have happened” and “where did this storm come from.” as if anyone here would know. we barely even get cable here and i had to find out online about the weather happening around here. although they always get it wrong no matter where i go.  
as i made my way to the police tape i looked into the hole hoping to see something to satisfy my need for a logical explanation. unfortunately nothing came to view that could support anything.  
“Amarynth”  
i turned around looking for someone but i couldn't see a single person that i knew.  
“Amarynth”  
i turned back the other way and decided to call it quits. hopefully by now i can sneak up into my room and catch a few Z’s before i have to face the loud and obnoxious country music which is my mother. when i got to my house i checked the back door and realized it was locked, which usually meant my parents werent home. i quickly unlocked the back door and snuck up to my bedroom.  
Collapsing into my bed, i hugged the body pillow that laid against my wall and curled up into a ball under my blankets i smiled as the warmth and familiarity of my bed welcomed me so sweetly. nothing so sweet should ever be ripped apart from a sleeping girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is where i recommend to not read... just because its pretty bad... im sorry in advance for typo's or rediculous sentences or if this is scattered... im usually a little drunk when i write this story... -.-'

i woke up with a massive kink in my back and neck, i tried to look around but i couldnt see anything, something was in my eyes blurring my vision and it stung horribly. i tried to rub them but my arms werent moving and neither were my legs. as i began to regain feeling in my body i could feel thick bracelet type cuffs around my wrists and ankles. i sniffed the air but regretted it immediately. the smell of piss, salt and peppermint filled my lungs and i wanted to vomit. luckily my gag reflex is a little broken because instead of puking i just gagged repeatedly till i got used to the smell. closing my eyes i let my other senses go to work. i could hear muffled male noises, as if someone was talking in another room, and a girl was sobbing in the room.  
“h-hello?” i spoke into the void  
silence filled what i was hoping was a room.  
“is someone there?” i tried to speak to whoever was there again  
“sh. if they catch you talking they’ll only punish you more. I-I know your scared but you're not safe. dont talk. dont move. dont even cry.” a females frantic voice whispered.  
thick boot like footsteps walked into the room and the female started screaming “No, Please No…. Please.. not the furnace… please don't kill me! anything but that!!”  
Screams of death flooded my ears and i so desperately wanted to be home, in my bed. wait.. i am home… this had to be a dream.. right? i'm just freaking myself out because of everything that had happened today. yeah. thats it. im safe at home.  
My thoughts of safety were cut short as a males thick hands pulled my head up by my hair and i let out a little scream in pain.  
“bosses new play thing?” one of them spoke. his voice was deep and a little gravelly.  
“yeah. fresh from earth. neat right? he said he was jealous of his offspring having human playthings so he wanted one too” the other one replied… this one had kind of a higher pitched voice. and what did he mean ‘from earth’??  
“w-where am i?” i dared to ask. i was so scared but i had to know. after asking that i heard a clapping sound and felt a sharp slap and drag on my back.  
“you’re on alternia darling. hope you like big bulges and pain.” the graveled voice said. “oh and next time, speak when spoken to.”  
i felt my head slam into the ground and let the pain flood my body as one word bounced around my head. Alternia… Alternia?? no.. no no no no no… this can't be.. Alternia is just a world part of a story originally made by andrew hussie.. this.. this cant be…  
i heard a pair of footsteps walk into the room and a female voice speak.  
“honestly, boys? you’re not supposed to harm her before the big guy gets her. sheesh. you should know that by now.”  
i heard clanking noises and was lifted up by a pair of thick manly hands and when i tried to open my eyes i could barely make out the color of this persons hair before i felt the urge to close them again. the footsteps sounded like boots on cement flooring and he smelled like he showered in cologne. after a while i heard a door open in front of us and i was set on my feet, only to fall onto my knees. i had no strength in my legs at all.  
“leave her” i heard a powerfully loud voice say.  
after a few loud footsteps i was picked up off the floor and tossed onto a bed.  
“open your mouth” his commanding voice boomed through the room but i clenched my mouth shut and refused to open it. “if you're good you get a treat, if you're bad i do everything raw”  
my eyes shot open. what raw? what exactly is this? whats going on? everything i wanted to say i knew if i said them id just be in more pain. so i slowly opened my mouth and something small and round like a cough drop was placed in my mouth. it tasted like cherries but had a weird numbing feeling that chased through my body with every swallow. i couldn't move my body.  
his hands slipped down my arms from my shoulders to my hands and i felt the cuffs get taken off. every touch started to feel so sweet and so satisfying. oh god, what kind of a drug was this?  
i felt a damp cloth brush up my cheek to my eyes and slowly wipe away the weird goo that was in my eyes that prevented my vision. i looked into the face of the giant that towered over me. the grand highblood. Oh FUCK. i curled my toes as my body allowed him to take off the dirty tattered clothes. i was in trouble. why was i doing this.. why did it feel this orgasmic just to take off clothes. what the fuck is happening to me. i felt his hand on my neck slowly caress its way down the middle of my chest, across my stomach and he rubbed my thighs gently. i had only had sex once before in my life and that was with Jamie Satinall in the back of his car in the deserted parking lot of an empty building that i think at one point belonged to a sears but nothing ever stays in hummington, but i don't know if i’m ready for this. his fingers teased at the entrance of my pussy, slowly rubbing and occasionally sticking one finger in. someone was moaning… oh fuck, i was moaning… everything felt so good but at the same time i felt nothing at all. i didn't even feel the moans he was pulling from my lips.  
he would slowly dip his finger in and pull it out of me, pulling moans from me like they were his to take. my mind felt like it was slipping into madness. and then i felt a sharp cut in my leg. i picked my head up as far as i could and saw that he had a blade in his hand and was pulling it around my ankle. “ow, shit. stop. oh god please stop.” i begged and was cruelly ignored as he carved an intricate design into my ankle. “why are you doing this?!?” i cried out but the pain was being masked with pleasure and i cried while i moaned.  
“you’re mind is telling you this is pure pleasure while you yourself knows its supposed to be painful, why fight what makes you feel good?”  
“i dont want to die!” i screamed as a harsh yet mistakenly pleasure filled slap.  
“and you wont. i wouldn't kill off a new toy right when i got it” he chuckled. the sick fuck was laughing at me.  
He turned me on my stomach and i could feel the blood dripping from my ankle. i was going to die, i just new it. i heard something drop onto the floor and i prayed it was the blade but then i felt something wiggling against my crotch. no warning, no lube, no preparing, just a quick thrust and i could feel it moving inside of me. i clutched onto the blankets and sheets and screamed out in pain “you’re going to tear me in half!” his bulge was in me and moving like a fucking tentacle. it twisted and curled and i couldn't take it, my pain was mixing with the pleasure. i gripped the bed, he was getting bigger inside of me and i cried as i came with him inside me. “you like that bitch?!” he pressed my face against the bed and his tentacle like dick thrust hard into me. i gasped when i felt a sharp pain in my back. he took the blade and in heavy detail wrote his initials. GHB  
“you belong to me now. i’ll use you for whatever i want.” He dug the knife into my skin as he filled my insides with his vial alien sperm. i could barely breathe. i could barely move. now useless for the night i was given more of that nasty goo in my eyes and carried back into the cold room by the guy who uses too much cologne, and chained to the wall again.

what felt like weeks had passed and i was used like that at least 5 times a week. he used me for sex, he used me as an art easel for his blade, occasionally he used me at night to sleep in the same bed as him. that was the only time i felt comfort but i knew the morning would just bring me pain. he’d wake up and forget that he even asked for me to be in his bed and id get more bruises, more cuts, once i even got a concussion. the man who bathed in cologne took a lot of delight in giving me more bruises and cuts whenever he reeked of an alcoholic smell. eventually i was given different chains now that they knew i wouldn't have the strength the take the goo out of my eyes. little food was given to me and most of the time i wasn't hungry for anything anyways. But this weekend i had a break, i was told that GHB and his men were gone for the weekend and that one of his sons was given responsibility to take care of me while he was gone. i took that time to cry… i cried and hugged my knees. i missed Elaine and Harry.. i missed being able to at least see the sunlight… nothing felt right the way things were now. i missed falling asleep to rom coms and staying up late talking about which characters we thought were going to do what in the once upon a time series. i missed showers most of all.. apparently smelling like sweat and sex did not offend GHB…  
i heard someone walking down the hallway, i usually keep my eyes shut for the most part so my hearing has heightened quite a bit in the past few weeks or days, however long its been since i've been here… the footsteps stopped right by my head and i felt someones arm wrap around me and help me up, only to be placed in a chair. the chains were taken off and the chair started to move and i could hear the wheels moving on it. a few doors were opened and the chair finally stopped. to me this place seemed like one big hallway. not being able to see helped me to imagine this place was some shitty rat infested hellhole.  
i heard water running and someone grabbed my hand and gently held it up, i felt a burst of gentle droplets of water start to hit my hand and i knew it was a shower. if not a shower then it was just water, either way i couldn't wait to feel at least a little bit clean. i was lifted up out of the chair and placed in a tub of water. i was so confused. i thought i was getting a shower, not a bath.  
“who are you?” my voice was hoarse from the lack of talking.  
my hand was grabbed by a pair of gentle hands and held in the air, inside the palm of my hand i felt a hand moving, no it was signing.  
“i-i’m sorry, i dont know sign language.” i whispered. and in response the mysterious person wrote in my hand in letters, with their finger, the words  
I AM KURLOZ  
I pulled away and held myself. i didnt want him to do what GHB was already doing. i didnt want to be hurt by him too. but i felt his hand on my shoulder and then i heard the door open and a male say  
“yo kurloz did you already grab the gir- oh, you did. hey there, doll, im rufioh. let me just help you for a sec…” i felt a wet cloth against my face and the goo was removed, i finally felt relief in my eyes. i sunk down into the water more and watched the ripples, finally getting my eyes to adjust completely. i looked up at rufioh and smiled the only smile i think i could even make.  
“it seems that kurloz here scared you” kurloz was signing franticly to rufioh. “he says he doesn't mean you harm, he just wanted you to feel clean after everything thats happened. he said that you never have to feel like you’re a victim around him because he would never harm you like his father would. so basicly, doll, you’re safe with us.” rufioh smiled and kurloz nodded.  
“oh… okay. um.. im sorry im just not used to being treated nice here”  
“i know, doll. but its okay, you’re okay.” Rufioh touched my cheek and it was so gentle, so soft. nothing that im used to. GHB had rough calloused hands but Rufioh’s were soft and gentle.  
i looked at kurloz as he put soap in my hair and slowly rinsed it off with cups of water. taking this opportunity to look around realizing that the Makara family must really be rich. the only room i'd ever been allowed to see was GHB’s bedroom and although it was pretty big i just thought it was decked out to his liking and the rest of the house was nasty looking. but this bathroom was huge and the bathtub i was sitting in looked like 4 more people could fit in it. the water i felt before that felt like a shower wasn't even from a shower. no in fact there was 3 water spouts in the walls which gave the illusion of waterfalls. the walls were heavily decorated in gold and white and everything about this bathroom screamed that this family was rich.  
i looked over at Rufioh and really took in his appearance first, saving Kurloz for last. Rufioh was busy taking off his shirt and pants. he had a really intricate design on his back, much like the ones i was given. he must’ve been a “toy” to GHB at one point. He was very handsome, his face was masculine but his eyes were bright and wide. he had a broad chest and Then i looked at kurloz, he was shirtless and towering over me as he washed my hair clean. his chest had a couple of scars and a tribal like tattoo that traveled up from what looked like under his pants, up across his chest and it looked like it wrapped around his back. i looked at his face and sure enough, his lips were stitched shut but his face wasn't painted up and his hair was more controlled than i thought it would be, he looked nice. Kurloz noticed i was looking at him and just gave me a smile. it wasn't a scary malicious smile, nothing like GHB, it was a sweet and a kind of apologetic smile. the water shifted and when i looked over to Rufioh, who was climbing into the tub with me, i let out a muffled laugh. he was wearing shorts with little Fairy Bulls on them and when he got into the water he moved himself close to me. with soap on a cloth he ran it down my back, carefully rubbing the soap across every part of my skin. the silence of the room was killing me. i wanted to talk… i wanted to feel like a normal person again. but i felt like if i spoke id get hurt.  
“so you’re from earth. what year?” rufioh finally spoke, breaking the dreadful silence.  
“um 2014… why do you ask?” it was kind of a weird question to ask at all but i guess i could be from any timeline at any time if these were the actually trolls from homestuck… who knows what they can do.  
“oh, we have dolls like you come from all over earth's timeline. have to say though, the big guy hasn't had someone from your timeline in a long time.”  
and then i remembered the girl who was in the room when i first woke up here…  
“when he gets sick of me… is he going to throw me in the furnace too?” i could feel tears well up in my eyes. i didnt want to die. i didn't want any of this. i just wanted to be safe away from my mom…  
“not unless he finds reason to…”


End file.
